This proposal describes the cancer related activities of the Bay Area Military Hospitals [Letterman Army Medical Center (LAMC) and the Naval Regional Medical Center (NRMC)] relative to their participation in the Northern California Oncology Group (NCOG). The LAMC and the NRMC cancer programs have a long history of multidisciplinary involvement in clinical cancer trials and cancer cooperative groups. Contributions of the LAMC to the Northerm California Oncology Group can be summarized by the following activities: (a) LAMC has demonstrated scientific ability by involvement in NCOG protocol design. Eight members of the LAMC cancer program are participating as Study Chairman or CoChairman on seven active or developing NCOG studies; (b) LAMC has demonstrated a multidisciplinary approach to clinical cancer research with participation in 12 NCOG committees by 16 members of the LAMC Cancer Program; (c) LAMC has provided significant patient input to NCOG studies, averaging 50 patients per year; (d) LAMC has demonstrated a willingness to provide professional expertise for associated activities of the NCOG - two members on NCOG Human Subjects Review Committee. NRMC is a large acute care hospital offering a solid multidisciplinary approach to the patient with cancer. We serve a large Bay Area population of active duty and retired military personnel, and dependents. From this base we actively recruit candidates for participation in NCOG protocols. Currently NRMC staff members are active on the Genitourinary, Lung, and Pharmacy committees of NCOG. The Principal Investigator serves as a member of the Executive Committee.